With the development of mobile communication and continuous improvement of people's living standards, various mobile terminals (such as mobile phones) have become more and more popular, and mobile phones have become an indispensable communication tool in people's daily lives.
As more and more functions are offered in mobile phones and users' pace of life becomes quicker, people are pursuing an efficient living style and also pursuing a perfect user experience on their intelligent mobile terminal devices.
However, when a mobile terminal user wants to check unread short messages, emails or missed calls or if they need to unlock their mobile phones (if protection password is set), it is inconvenient and/or unsuitable for them to do so when they are taking a bus, taking a subway or driving, in a meeting, in class, or in other unsuitable or inconvenient situations.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a more convenient and safe way to check for information on mobile terminal devices.